


To Love A ShieldMaiden

by RaddDraggon



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Getting Together, Implied Lagertha/rollo, Implied Pregnancy, In Love, Kinktober 2019, Mild begging, Multiple Female Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Rollo is the bear that Ragnar had to fight to gain Lagertha’s hand, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ass biting, ass worship, mutual feelings, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddDraggon/pseuds/RaddDraggon
Summary: Ragnar and Rollo have been butting heads over the ShieldMaiden Lagertha for years, but things come to a head when Ragnar decides he wants to ask Lagertha to marry him. Will Ragnar triumph over the bear? And will Lagertha even want him if he does?





	To Love A ShieldMaiden

Lagertha was the strongest, bravest, most beautiful ShieldMaiden in all of Midgard. She had fought in many battles, and a good number of them were right beside Ragnar Lothbrok and his elder brother, Rollo. Both Viking men were infatuated with the straw haired, blue eyed, spit fire of a woman that could and definitely would put them on their arses.

For years the brothers quarreled with each other, vying for Lagertha’s attention, her affections. Things finally came to a head the day Ragnar decided he was going to ask for her hand in marriage. She was his equal, if not better than him. He wouldn’t have anyone else guarding his back, and holding the keys to his home and hearth. 

Rollo saw Ragnar as he set off toward Lagertha’s family farm, and his older brothers roughened hand grabbed his shoulder to spin him around. By this point, Ragnar had already killed a king with his cleverness and skills in battle. He had already earned a name for himself, and many people spoke about him across the land. His elder brother chafed at the fact that Ragnar had already surpassed him at such a young age.

They argued, they butted heads, and finally fists flew. The brothers grappled with each other through the mud, pummeled each other’s faces until they bled onto the road. Finally, Ragnar Lothbrok stood over his elder brother in victory once again, like he would go on to do all throughout their lives. Ragnar loved his brother, but he loved Lagertha more. 

Soon a knock sounded on Lagertha’s strong oak door. A moment passed and she swung the door open, to raise her eyebrows at the bloodied sight Ragnar presented. He had an eye that was blackening as she stared at him, and a split lip, a cut just above his brow that had doused the side of his face in blood. But his beautiful white teeth were set in a triumphant smile. He leaned his arm on the doorframe of her house, and she wasn’t sure if it was just casual, or if he was actually having to hold himself up.

“Ragnar Lothbrok, what brings you to my family's longhouse?” She crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing the muddy man in front of her. He looked like he had just gotten in a fight with a bear! Her lips quirked up a bit, his bright smile infectious as usual.

“Lagertha, ShieldMaiden. I just fought my brother Rollo, because he chose to stop me from visiting you. He knew that I was coming to you to ask you to be my wife.” Ragnar’s voice was steady, but sure. His smile was luminous and enchanting. Lagertha stared at him, slowly letting the words settle in her heart. “So, Lagertha, will you be my wife?”

She had been waiting for months. Waiting for one of the dim brothers to come to her with these words on their tongue instead of just seeking warmth between her thighs. And she had decided long ago how she would answer. She gazed into his stormy, ocean blue eyes that seemed to hide nothing and everything at once, her chest warming from her center and creeping out through her limbs.

“Took you long enough to ask Ragnar Lothbrok. My answer has been yes, ever since we fought alongside each other against King Fro and won. Of course I will be your wife.” Ragnar’s eyes lit up even more somehow, and he slid his hand around Lagertha’s waist to pull her flush against his body. Their foreheads tapped together, noses lined up perfectly as they gazed into each other’s eyes. A laugh bubbled up from Ragnar’s throat, pure and filled with utter joy.

“When?” He asked softly, brushing his split, red lips against her clean ones. She laughed and kissed him back with more pressure, smirking a bit at his wince. They broke apart and he grinned at her, knowing she would always be the best match for him.

“Tomorrow? The next day? I don’t care as long as it happens!” She laughed, and then yelped as he hoisted her up off her feet against his chest and spun them round and round. She held his face and kissed him as hard as she wanted to, and he kissed back fervently despite the pain. 

Soon he sat her down on her feet and she took his hand, leading him to water, intent on washing the blood from his face. Their conversation was of love and gentleness, full of banter and flirtation. They traded teasing kisses, clever fingers caressed clothed bodies until Ragnar’s filthy shirt was stripped over his head. He grinned as Lagertha’s hands skimmed down his muscled chest, her eyes taking him in heatedly.

“You act as if this is the first time you’ve laid your eyes upon my naked form. Do I please you that much, future wife?” He grinned, hissing through his teeth as her gentle fingers turned into sharp nails dragging red lines down his chest. She giggled and abruptly removed her hands, turning and slipping off towards an open barn door across from the longhouse. She threw a playful look over her shoulder at him before disappearing inside.

Ragnar watched her go, his eyes raking up and down her form, trying to memorize her body, as well as the way she moved. Once she was out of view, he took quick steps to catch up with her, and once he found her in the barn, he froze in awe. She had already stripped off her apron and discarded the top layer of her dress, leaving her plain brown undergown. She was leaning back against a wall of the barn, her hands holding her undergown’s skirt, rucked up to expose her thick, creamy thighs. Thighs he wanted to live and die between. 

One of her hands dropped the edge of her skirt, and crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to come to her. He took a few faltering steps and then dropped to his knees in front of her. He didn’t know what about this time was different—scratch that, he did— she had agreed to be his woman. She had agreed to stand beside him through everything. She would make him a father one day. Maybe even this day. She was always glowing, but today when he looked at her, it was as if she were the Goddess Freyja herself. 

When he was knelt in front of her, her toes brushing his knees, he leaned forward to kiss at her exposed thigh, rubbing his facial hair up the sensitive skin just to hear her gasp. Her callused, yet gentle hand moved to cradle his jaw, tenderly stroking as he kissed up higher. His own hands moved from her knees, up the sides of her beautiful thighs, and around to cup the swell of her glorious back side. His heart always skipped a beat when he touched her this way. 

Her ass. He would lay waste to armies, if it meant he could have one more night just to get a glimpse of it. To pillow his head on her sweet bottom. When she was on the battlefield, donning men’s leather breeches, the curve of her buttocks was sinful. He would only admit to himself that he had indeed almost lost a limb or two by being distracted by the sheer perfection of it. She was very aware of his admiration of that particular part of her body, and it caused her much amusement. But right now, it caused her to moan.

His strong hands moved to hold her waist, and turn her around against the wall. He kissed around her hip as she allowed him to pivot her body, and she watched over her shoulder as his eyes took in the thickness of her full ass cheeks. She held back a groan as his mouth seemed to salivate at the sight of her perfect skin and toned glutes.

“Sweet Lagertha, I wish for you to sit upon my face and suffocate me one day. That is how I wish to die. Please let my last sight be of this amazing arse.” He gnawed at his split lip and flicked his cobalt eyes up to meet hers. “Can I bite it? Please? It looks just like a ripe peach, that I should take a big juicy bite out of…” he trailed off, sliding his hands up over the bouncy globes of flesh. She started to laugh and then it turned into a deep moan as he leaned forward to lick a path up one cheek.

“A-ahh yes! Ragnar..” her hand moved back to slide into his dirty blond hair, pulling a bit roughly at the strands as he bent forward more and latched his teeth onto the meat of her flank. Her back arched and both of their moans mingled together. A gentle throb emanated from where his teeth sank into her bottom, and her thighs trembled, moisture accumulating between them. Ragnar let go and pulled back to admire his handy work, loving the sight of his mark on his favorite part of her body—besides her face.

He moved over to the other cheek and made sure to give it the same treatment, while one of his hands slid up the inseam of her leg. As his fingers danced towards the apex of her legs, they became slick from her overflowing juices. She shuddered and he licked at the teeth marks he left behind, leaving her skin glistening and red. When his knuckles bumped against her folds, and he felt how wet she was for him. 

His slick fingers rubbed over her quivering center, teasing around the edges before honing in on her pleasure spot. Her breathing hitched and she bit back a loud, long moan as an orgasm washed over her, and doused his hand in her essence. He continued to toy with her, kissing along her ass and up her back, her cum dripping down his arm and onto the floor below them. When he was satisfied that he had brought her enough pleasure from outer stimulation, his fingers sought out her core.

“I love you Lagertha, I promise I will do anything to keep you happy, you’re utterly perfect. Odin has blessed me.” He finally stood up off of his knees, circling her entrance a few times and then sliding two fingers in at once, basking in the deep moan that vibrated out of the ShieldMaidens chest. His fingers stroked her in the way he knew would tear her apart in the best of ways, leaving her knees shaking and breath hiccuping out as she tried to hold back her loudest cries. 

While his fingers were busy, he used his free hand to push his breeches down, finally freeing his rigid erection, straining against nothing now. He pressed his naked chest against Lagertha’s clothed back and mouthed at her neck, fingers pumping rhythmically inside of her, hitting the spot that made her breathless and wanton for him. He hadn’t found anything he loved to do more in the world than to make her quake around him like this. He could do this for days if she would let him.

“Ragnar! Ragnar, I want more! Please, please give me more!” Her voice came out broken, her throat raw from crying out and breathing harshly. Her hips had started to move with his fingers, heightening her pleasure, but she wanted more. Needed to feel them fit together like a puzzle piece. And he was never able to deny her. He pulled his sopping fingers away from her slick muscle, knowing that with every twitch of her hips, her insides were clenching down on nothing.

He spread her juices all over his hard dick, shuddering as he touched himself for the first time since they’d started their love making. He took a breath and nudged forward, using his hand to position his hardness between her legs, his uncut head bumping against her clit, causing them both to moan. Slowly, he moved his hips, letting his length rub against her wetness, listening as her breath hitched and she reached back to grab his hip harshly.

“Ragnar, if you don’t make love to me right now, I will throw you in the dirt and fuck you myself.” Oh gods, he loved when her mouth spilled filthy words like that, when she threatened to overthrow his control and put him at her mercy. He loved it when he was under her and pushed to the point of begging. But tonight he wanted her just like this, so with a huff and a laugh, he lined himself up perfectly, and sunk into her wanting body.

“Oh gods, yes!” She tossed her head back and let out a keen that he was sure her father and mother could hear from inside the longhouse. He settled one hand on her hip, and slid the other one up her chest, then onto her throat gently, his finger tips touching her chin. Then he started to thrust, he canted his hips and pulled her into him continuously. Soon they found a rhythm together, and the barn was filled with their gasps and moans, the slap of flesh as it smacked together over and over again.

He loved her so much, he loved her more than he loved his farm, and his ambition to go across the world. He loved her more than his unending curiosity and need to know more and more. She was the missing piece in his life, and when they connected in this way, he knew that he needed her like he needed oxygen to live. His hand tipped her face towards him, and he pressed kisses along her jaw and up towards her mouth.

“Lagertha...Lagertha!” He couldn’t say anything else, his mind had forgotten everything else but her. His movements became jerky and he moaned deeply into her mouth as they kissed. The hand that held her hip moved down over the golden curls between her legs, and quickly rubbed against her clit again, wringing one of the strongest orgasms from her body just as he thrust in and unloaded his seed inside of her.

Ragnar slowly kissed all over the side of her face, he nuzzled her messy blond hair, kissed behind her ear and whispered about how much he loved her. He wove pictures of the future they would have together. Working together on the farm they would share, her belly swollen with their sons and daughters, their children running and playing with the goats. Lagertha listened, and tilted her head back to laugh, bringing Ragnar’s hands to clasp around her middle.

“I’m sure Ragnar Lothbrok, that you’ve already put a son in my belly. Make sure my father doesn’t put a sword in yours before we are wed.”

Ragnar held her close, and could do nothing but laugh at that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is late for the first day of kinktober and I’m sorry! I was in and out of the hospital all day today for doctors appointments for my kids and myself, and then my oldest daughter has had a high fever all night, so it has been slow going. This is the first time in a looooong time that I have written f/m smut, and I felt really self conscious as I wrote it, because I just feel like it isn’t good. But throughout this, I really wanted to try to paint a story of how much I think Ragnar really loves Lagertha, especially in the first season of Vikings. They are both so beautiful, and so expressive and I love them both. And honestly, Lagertha could suffocate me with her ass too, and I would be in heaven XD anyways, please be gentle with me haha. Comments and kudos as always so very appreciated <3 I hope you enjoyed reading


End file.
